Elsword and Rena After Story
by Elesia
Summary: Many years after ending the demon threat and their marriage, Elsword's life will soon come to pass. What would happen to Rena? A sudden Elsword x Rena after story Reviews and Critiques are welcome


**( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ Procrastinating with more stories~**

**I feel that I might have gone too far with ElsEve stuff...so here an unexpected ElsRena story~**

**Greatly influenced by a rune factory comic , danbooruDOTdonmaiDOTus/posts/1021303?tags=tai_(pixiv6134)  
**

**Seriously, I can't hardened my heart for a love between a human and some who can live longer. One of my weaknesses.**

**Shed tears when writing this.**

* * *

**Characters:**

**Elsword : Lord Knight**

**Rena : Wind Sneaker**

**Ara (Eun) : Yama Raja  
**

* * *

**The End and A Beginning**

* * *

The sun shines brightly within the clear blue sky. In a small double-story cottage located at the base of the El tree, an elderly man laid on a bed smiles as he listen to his elven wife who happily reads to him the letter sent by their twin daughter and son.

His short spiky hair is now grey in colour which used to be pure red and his well-toned body now shriveled due to old age. In contrast to his state, his wife's hair is still as blonde and hasn't shown sign of severe aging except for a few wrinkles.

It's already been many years since they are joined ceremoniously in the wedding altar of Ruben. They had successfully ended the threat of the demons that once infested themselves all across Elrios. The members that made out the group have now gone their separate way, on their own personal quest of either enjoying the peaceful times or bearing the responsibilities trusted upon them.

The elderly man once the courageous leader of the group, the lord knight who protects those around him while smiting the evil before him with his sword, nodded to his wife when she concludes the message written on the latter.

"Glad to hear that those rascals are doing well, however seems that they required harsher training."

Their children, twins of half elven and human heritage , Rels Sieghart,a male archer taking up the mantle of the mother whereas Elna Sieghart, a female knight following the footstep of the father , are now in another group of heroes which has embarked on a quest to halt the return of the ever tenacious demon armies .

His wife was known as the most motherly yet ferocious individual within the group, the wind sneaker who delivers the bone-crushing pain toward her enemies with her devastating kicks and precious shooting, simply laughed at her husband remarks.

"Oh Elsword, they are doing the best they can~ Though I wonder if they are eating 'healthily'. " Upon hearing the word, Elsword look at his wife in a frightful look.

"Rena…your term of healthily food is just bunch of leaves and grass! What they would need is more meat for their muscles!" the aged knight sternly jokes to his herbivore wife, earning a cute pout from the elf.

Then the cruelly timed moment arrives. The elderly grasped his chest, where his heart's at and started too coughed in pain. "So it's time…" he grunts silently.

His wife with a worried look immediately summons 'The Flaring Fairy' to help ease her beloved pain, not missing his silent grunt. The seizure halted with a gasping elderly man.

"I'm sorry my love. It seems that…I might not be able to be by your side any longer…" the aged knight gave out a tired smile as he gaspingly states his soon to be timely demise. In response, the elf could only smile sadly and held his hand firmly, trying to give assurance to the elderly man.

Almost like detecting a shadowy figure outside the closed window, Elsword suggested" Hey….for the old good time sake…how bout you whip up that special salad dish you make at out anniversary?"

His wife tries to rebuke that he hated in the past but decided to prepare his final meal. Then with a smile she left to the kitchen downstairs. Once the door is closed, the window open widely and a familiar black haired woman steps into the room smiling which shows he fangs and her elongated tongue.

"You're here early." the elderly man said which earn him a devilish giggle.

"I decided that I wish to have a small chat with thee before its' time." The intruder replied gleefully.

* * *

In the kitchen, the lovable elf is currently preparing her special salad dish consisting of assortment of herbs, fruits and vegetable with some secret spices for flavor. Once the tossing is complete, she took a spoonful of the dish and tasted it. She smiles due to the delight.

Suddenly she could feel an ominous and heavy yet familiar atmosphere. Showing that old age is not affecting her performance, she dashes back for her human husband while holding the dish in hand. Upon opening the door, she witness a shocking sight of a black-haired female with her long tongue out ,holding an orb of red colour and swallowing it in one gulp. Her husband's body laid on the bed motionlessly with his eyes closed peacefully.

Deducing what has transpired, in a fit of rage and sadness, the former wind sneaker dropped the bowl and rushes forward to enact a devastating kick to the intruder. Her action was halted once the point of a spear pricked at her neck with unimaginable grace. The sound of the wooden bowl clashing against the wooden floor finally sounded signaling the stop of her engage.

"Ho…how can you still be alive, Ara?!" Rena scowled, now with an angered look mixed with a shocked expression plastered at the elven's face. She remembered reading about a woman wielding a spear aiding her children throughout their quest which she omitted away from telling her husband. She could never have guessed it was really the traitor. The traitor should have been dead due to the portal collapsing.

"Oh how I miss such a ferocious stare. Thou art mistaking me for someone who's not around anymore" the intruder gave a smirk and reveals nine tails of black in colour. Her ageless face is now visible, bearing two slashes of red under each of her sharp red eyes and sharp fangs with an elongated tongue. A long golden earing can be seen on her left ear with a wing like design.

"E…eun?!" the elf was taken back but steeled herself, taking a step forward but still before the spear, in front of the demon fox's presence. The demon's hair and fur should have been white in colour yet bears the black colour of her original host.

"What did you come here for and what did to him?!" Rena asked bravely with murderous glare.

"Verily, doth I need a reason to pay a visit for collecting my just payment In return …for sparing and aiding thy children?" the demon fox tilted her head.

"Why him…." The hardened elf was beginning to cry of what have befallen her husband.

"Doth blinded by ignorance? " Eun lowered her spear, allowing the elf closes in on her and before she could deliver a deathly kick, she stopped only to see an unseen look of dread on the demon fox's face." Tis always about him, always hath been"

* * *

"Talk!" the elf demanded the demon fox.

After cleaning the mess on the floor, the two women are now sitting opposite each other within the room of the deceased knight.

"Then let me sate thy curiosity from the beginning. Doth thee remember the first time thou met my host?" the demon fox started off with a question.

"Of course. That time Ara immediately knocks Elsword out by mistake and he lock himself in his room for days due to embarrassment"

Reminiscing of the hilarious event causes both of them to giggle.

"He even promised my host of the assurance of saving her brother and declares the elimination of the demons threat. At that time, I believed the poor mortal to be a foolish naïve child and never to be taken seriously. However… "Eun paused as she cleared her throat, "…as time goes, I bear witness to his astounding strength and passion through the eyes of my host."

Rena couldn't believe what her eyes saw as she caught a glimpse of a genuine warm smile formed upon the demon fox's face as the better side of her beloved husband is recounted.

"His chivalrous way on the field, protecting the people and his friends including…myself even knowing I am one of the many demons in Elrios, was and will be commended."

The elf listen tentatively to her side of the story being told, not noticing the clue of what feeling the fox demon has begun to form within her demon heart.

"Then it happens. My host's trust and psyche was shattered due to the death of her beloved brother at the very hand of the person who gave her the hopeful assurance. Though from the outside she looks fine and understanding, vengeances slowly corroded her heart. This would then lead to our inevitable betrayal."

Rena nodded but then noticed something odd." But at that time, you were in control of the body and yet…"

"Because of thee…"

The elf raised an eyebrow to the demon fox's quick answer which carried a subtle anger. Because of her? What did she do to earn the demon fox's dissatisfaction?

Eun noticed the puzzled look of the elf and sigh, "I was...distraught after a certain incident involving thee and the fool. I was or should I say, my esteemed host was presence when the fool confessed to thee…"

After piecing up the hints and clues, Rena's eyes opened widely upon the startling revelation. Eun has indeed fallen for her husband.

"You…loved him didn't you…?"

Eun smile sadly to the answer.

"Tis behavior which I should not have bore. My esteemed host planned to inflict the very same pain of losing someone dear to oneself. My …jealousy and her vengeful feeling warp my psyche into thinking of eliminating the obstacle which stands before me and the fool…"

A moment of silence came to pass before the demon fox continues.

"To think…that fool would jump in to shield thee…Seeing his hurtful and betrayed look…I...I couldn't take it. I did the only thing I could think of. I ran, as far away from all of thee as possible…How unbefitting of me, the proud guminho running away from that one mortal gaze." Eun laughed while slowly breaking into tears.

The elf stares at the crying form of the once great demon fox feared by all, not with anger or judging eyes but with sadness and pity.

"Seems that my esteemed host was able to feel my ever wavering heart .She regretted her rash doing and decided to do the one thing she could do to repent."

"Is that why you help to hold the portal for us?" Eun nodded in response.

"That fool…wishes to sacrificed himself to keep the portal open for all of thee. Always thinking of others and not himself. Though his heart belongs to thee, I would never wish him be taken away to the afterlife."

Rena smiles after hearing another one of her husband traits. She then asked the question that is of the current situation. "Then…how did you survive…and why…why did you…"

"It seems that my regretful esteemed host ends up using her own spirit energy…allowing me to phase through the portal just in time resulting me in my current form you see right now." The demon fox answer with a regretful expression, still facing down the table.

"Then I meet him again quite a few years later, when those lovable twins were on their merry way while thou accompanied them. Instead of fright nor cautious, he greeted me with warmth and relief, though sad to what have become of my esteemed host. "

"That's when the deal is struck, in exchange for keeping an eye of the twin in the future, upon the time of his timely passing; his soul will be in my possession ~"

Eun lifted her head and stare at the elf eye to eye. Slowly Rena witness the demon fox maddening smile.

"With this way…" her elongate tongue came dangling out licking her lips and her hand carefully rubbing her belly "…he and I, will be together forever and ever from now on~"

* * *

The very next day, a silent funeral session was made for the passing of the Lord Knight attended by the elf, the demon fox, and villagers of Ruben and the fairies of the woods. He now lay resting beside his dear sister.

After bidding farewell to the demon fox and the rest, Rena slumped on the wooden chair within the bedroom, holding a dagger in hand.

She then slit open the envelope which was delivered by the demon fox. Within it was a letter written by her deceased husband.

_Dear Rena my beloved wife,_

_By the time you have received this letter, my time together with you have come to pass. Please forgive this pathetic husband for not being able to keep our promise to stay by your side forever._

_You probably heard of the deal between me and Eun. I apologize for keeping it a secret and wish that you would understand why the contract is made…_

_For the entire life I have been with you, from the start of our adventure to our ever married life to my timely demise, I have never regret loving you and I feel honored to have you as my wife._

_Promise me this; do not try to shorten your life on this beautiful world to join me. There are still so many things to see, for now I will not be holding you back. Go, travel and see the world we have protected, the ever changing world._

_Sincerely,_

_Elsword Sieghart, your proud husband._

Rena weeps as she read the letter, showering the piece of paper with a few drops of her tears. After reading the letter for the third time, she folded it and slides it into the envelope. She then grabbed the dagger, banishing a surfacing thought and placed it back safely to where it should be.

After cleaning the house and arranged everything neatly, she went back to the bedroom and dressed herself in her wind sneaker uniforms which are well preserved. She tied her long hair back to its pony-tailed hair and equipped the flowery clipping on her hair.

As she stepped outside of the cottage and locked it with a sealing magic, she begins to plan her 'world tour' around Elrios. In her mind, she thought of retracing her adventure from the beginning, starting from the village of Ruben.

Maybe, she could visit some of her…still living friends on the way. Before she start, she slip the envelope into her dimensionless back and thus with a smile, sets off.

* * *

**To be continue?**

* * *

**Subtle Eun x Elsword? Why not? ヽ(｡ゝω・｡)ﾉ**

**Long tongue thing influenced by Imawabi-no-dakini~**

**Almost wrote a suicide fic...haha**

**I plan to write Rena'world tour' seeing old and new friends. Maybe write the flashback here and there, if I can~  
**

**I found out that, when a story reached over 2000 words, i feel very unmotivated to finish...so I'll probably try to write all of them withing a 2000 and 3000 words in the future.  
**

**Reviews and Critiques are welcome~  
**

**Will reply as private message though zD**


End file.
